


If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

by Sabeth_Faber



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Hunter!Kurt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, canon typical violence (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeth_Faber/pseuds/Sabeth_Faber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the witnesses rise, Kurt is having picnic with Blaine just outside the wood at the outskirts of Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was residing in my brain for quite some time.
> 
> I thought I give this a try.  
> It's a work in progress. I cannot promise regular updates, but I'll try.
> 
>  
> 
> English is NOT my native language. I am German.  
> If something sounds not really gramatically wrong but generally weird than that's probably because I accidentally used the German way of saying things.
> 
> I also tend to use more British English but not exclusively, so I'll probably mix colloquialisms. Sorry about that.
> 
>  
> 
> Not Beta-ed. All mistakes are my own (or Word's).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (but would not mind if I did)

The day the witnesses rise, Kurt is having picnic with Blaine just outside the wood at the outskirts of Lima. 

They are in back for two weeks, to visit their families and friends and to generally do a lot of relaxing. It’s going to be Kurt’s last semester next semester and they want to take some downtime before they have to go back to a world of studying and working to afford the studying and studying. It’s hard, but worth it. Kurt’s going to graduate in the winter with a shiny new degree.

The sun is already setting and they have finished with the sandwiches and are sharing a bottle of red. Or rather, they have been sharing a bottle of wine, but it is somewhat forgotten now and they have since moved on to more… pleasurable things. As it is, they have been making out on the blanket for some time and when he thinks about it later Kurt is sure that nobody can really fault him for not realising sooner that the surrounding area becomes freezing cold when there is a really hot guy attached to his lips. Who also has his hands under Kurt’s button-down. And whose hands are quite possibly making their way down into his pants. 

As a matter of fact (and to Kurt’s great embarrassment) it’s actually _Blaine_ who notices that something is amiss. “Kurt,” he murmurs between kisses, “is that just me, or has it gotten really cold all of a sudden?” It is only then that Kurt looks up and registers their breath forming clouds and the bone chilling cold that generally goes hand in hand with ghost appearances. It still takes his brain a few more seconds to make the connection and in the end the only thing that saves them is the training that has been ingrained into his very being from day one. 

He has never been so grateful for that particular fact.

It is more a matter of instinct then anything else that has Kurt pushing Blaine in the other direction and rolling himself out of the way. The branch or maybe rather the half of a tree that lands exactly where the two of them have just lain would quite probably have killed them otherwise. Kurt is on his feet in seconds and scans the surrounding area. His breath still comes in clouds. The ghost still has to be here. But when he actually sees her, the shock of her appearance almost costs them their life for the second time in as many minutes.

“Lucy,” he breathes. 

She should not be here. She _cannot_ be here. Her body was _burned_. Kurt is sure about it, he has done it himself. He can’t look away from her, shocked into immobility, until he hears Blaine making a scared little noise in the back of his throat that makes him realise she is charging. It finally shakes him out of his reverie and he sees Blaine stare wide-eyed at the translucent figure before him. It’s all there in his eyes – the confusion and panic of a reality you never knew existed come crashing down on you.  Ghosts. Monsters.

Kurt jumps again, this time at Blaine, pushing him away from Lucy’s touch. “ _Kurt_ ,” she screams. He can feel her voice resonating right though his very bones. “ _Kurt!_ ” She is angry. Her eyes burn like a cold, blue fire and he can still see where the demon had ripped her open. Her intestines glisten with blood. The screams of pain, the smell of copper, of blood, the demon laughing – he can see it, hear it, smell it again as if it just happened. Kurt shakes himself out of it. There is no time for memories now. 

He has to keep Blaine alive.

“Run!” Kurt shouts at his boyfriend, scrambling to his feet. Blaine doesn’t move. Kurt has to bodily pull him up. “For gods, sake, run,” he almost screams in his face. “To the car, Blaine, now! Run!” The car is parked a few hundred meters up the hill. They had wanted their picnic to be out of the way so nobody would accidentally tumble over them (making out). It seemed a good idea back then. It doesn’t now. But they can make it. Kurt has to believe they can make it. He cannot lose Blaine now (ever). He definitely cannot lose Blaine like this.

Blaine starts moving slowly, oh so slowly, when Kurt sees Lucy charging again. _Too fast_ , they’ll never make it. His eyes fall on the salt shaker on the ground. Left over from their picnic that seems so long ago right now. He dives for it and rips the cover up. Lucy screams at him, “ _it’s_ _all you fault. You promised to protect me. You promised!_ ” He has. And he failed. “I’m sorry,” he gets out. He is. Kurt throws the salt at her. The ghost vanishes with a loud shriek.

“Kurt!” Blaine has found his voice again. And instead of running away, he is crouching right next to him. “Kurt!” His eyes are wide and fearful, but he still pulls Kurt back up into a standing position. “Kurt,” again, “what is _going on_ here? What _was_ that?” They have no time for questions now. The salt is only going to dispel her for so long. “Not now, Blaine. I promise, I’ll explain, but not now. She is going to be back any minute. We have to get to the car!  Fast!” Blaine nods. 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and they run. They almost make it before Lucy comes back, almost. “ _It hurt so much. I just wanted to die. But he didn’t let me. There was so much pain! And you just watched! How could you just watch! You promised, Kurt, you promised!_ ” She screams and there is wind and braches everywhere. An especially big one comes flying at them and Kurt shoves Blaine out of the way before it crashes into him. It hits Kurt instead and knocks the breath out of him. He tumbles to the ground and curses. When he turns around he can see Lucy hover over him.

Her arms are stretched in his direction and her feet are missing. Her legs just sort of end in a blur. Her white dress is full of blood. It looks coagulated, a sort of brownish red. It drips from the bottom of her skirt. A few drops land on Kurt’s shirt. A part of him hopes that they will disappear when he gets rid of Lucy (if he gets rid of Lucy. He still doesn’t know how she can be _here_ ). He hates it when he has to wash blood out of clothes. No matter what he does it never seems to disappear completely. 

“ _It killed me. And it was all your fault. Did you enjoy the show? Did you like seeing the demon ripping me apart? It hurt so much. You can’t imagine. But don’t worry you are going to know. I’ll show you._” Lucy is so close now Kurt can see her eyes in great detail. They are blood red. They weren’t _before_. Kurt remembers her kind emerald eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He is. “I tried! I tried everything, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t.” He did. He couldn’t. 

He still hasn’t forgiven himself for what happened that day.

Back then the others barely managed to rescue him in time. It was already too late for Lucy. “How do you deal with the pain, with the guilt?” he asked Dean later. He had never felt so _broken_. “How do you get over that?”  \- “That answer’s simple. I don’t.” Dean had looked at him straight in the eyes. His face unusual serious. Kurt can still remember every detail. “Look, Kurt, I know. It is horrible and painful and every time you fail it feels like a part of your soul is ripped out of you. I just try to forget it, bury it as deep as I possibly can. You should try that, too.” – “I’m not sure I can. I hear her scream, Dean. Every time I close my eyes, I hear her _scream_.” – “I know. It is the first time a job went wrong for you, isn’t it? The first time is always the worst. It gets better after that.”  Another one of those sad smiles. “It’s a sad truth, but it does.” Dean had put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder then. “What I do is… For everyone I… lose, I try to save two more from the next bitch I have to gag. It is not perfect. It is not going to make it right. But it does help somewhat. Look, kid… truth is, we’re hunters. Our lives suck. There is no way around it. Our job will always suck. I think everyone of us has so many issues that they could fill a whole asylum by themselves. But we do _good_. Don’t forget that. And I know, today it doesn’t seem like it. But the next time you save a little girl it will. Every person you save makes you realise that this, all this shit, is worth it. Worth it, so everybody else can live the peaceful life of the ignorant.” 

Kurt remembers that particular conversation vividly. He has taken Dean’s advice it to heart. It is, in a way, his mantra, his justification, his salvation. Since that particular night he has lost a few more people and saved a few others. 

Dean is right. It is worth it, in its own way.

Lucy thrusts her hands into Kurt’s stomach. It is not the worst pain he has ever felt (so far), but it still hurts like hell. He tries to get a hold, often ghosts are bodily enough. Lucy isn’t. She twists her hand inside his stomach. Kurt screams. Distantly he hopes, begs, that Blaine will keep on running the last twenty meters or so and drive away. So far Lucy has not taken too much interest into his boyfriend. She obviously wants Kurt. But who knows what happens after she is done with him. He doesn’t really care what happens to him. As long as Blaine is safe she can do to him whatever she likes.

“ _I will make you scream, just like the demon made me scream. The pain, you will feel my pain. I will make sure of it. You will regret breaking you promise Kurt. You will…_ ” Lucy breaks up and hisses angrily. She takes her hands out of Kurt’s body and turns. “ _How dare you interrupt me, little human._ _How dare you!_ ” Lucy turns away from him completely. Kurt looks up. Blaine, beautiful, wonderful Blaine, stands there with stick in his hand. _One of the branches that were thrown around earlier_ , Kurt’s brain supplies. A stick will do nothing against a ghost, but as it seems Lucy doesn’t like to be disturbed. 

“Run!” is all Kurt can scream, before Lucy disappears in front of him and reappears directly behind Blaine. He has barely enough time to turn and notice her behind him, before she charges him. Kurt is already running in the direction of his car. There is nothing here that will help him save Blaine here, but he has weapons in his car. Kurt hears Blaine start to scream, the moment he comes to a stop in front of his Navigator. He knows without a doubt that this sound will hound him forever. 

He has to fumble with the keys for a bit, because his hands shake. 

Kurt is not sure if he has ever been so scared for another human being. He is sure though, that Blaine is alive, because he can still hear him _screaming._

In the end he gets his shotgun out just in time. The shot rings out loud and clear and Lucy vanishes. Kurt isn’t sure he has ever run so fast. He comes to a slivering stop next to Blaine’s body. The other boy rolls to the side and coughs before he looks up. “Oh god, Blaine, are you alright?” It’s a stupid question. _Of course he isn’t_. How could he? It is still everything he can come up with. “Blaine, please. Say something.” Blaine doesn’t say anything and coughs some more, but also nods slowly. His face is still ghastly pale. 

Kurt is sure he has never felt so relieved in his life.

“Can you get up? We have to get to the car.” Blaine nods again and gets up a little wobbly, while Kurt reloads his shotgun. “Is it over?” Blaine’s voice is shaky and quiet and his eyes are wide open. Kurt shakes his head. “I doubt it, this is only going to help for so long before she…” - _comes back_ , is what he wants to say, but he is interrupted by an angry scream. 

Something white comes from the left and Kurt doesn’t hesitate and shoots Lucy directly into the chest. “To the car,” he shouts and both boys run the rest of the short way and scramble in. The car starts without any problems and Kurt floors the accelerator. He doesn’t look back.


End file.
